Nachtgedichte
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Nachts. Unter einer alten Eiche. Begegnungen, die Leben verändern.
1. Heilige Nacht

_Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht die Eigentümerin von Harry Potter etc. Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keines._

_Immer so zwischen Tür und Angel überkommt es mich, und ich möchte dichten. Manchmal kommt etwas Strukturiertes bei raus, manchmal nicht. Gelegentlich schreibe ich „Nachtgedichte"._

_Diese Nachtgedichte sind für das Rudel. Danke, dass ich mit euch laufen darf._

**Heilige Nacht**

Es ist bitterkalt.

Sternklare Nacht.

Einsam steht er unter der alten Eiche.

Seiner Eiche.

Sein Freund, sein Refugium.

Am Ufer des Sees – ein weißes Grabmal.

Freund, Mentor, Retter.

Freund, Schüler, Mörder.

Eine einsame Träne rinnt langsam über seine kalte Wange.

Er ignoriert sie.

Ignoriert die Kälte, die langsam in seine Knochen dringt.

Ignoriert die unpassend fröhliche Tanzmusik,

die aus dem Schloss ertönt.

Weihnachtsball.

Er versucht, sich zu erinnern.

Blaue, funkelnde Augen.

Blauer, funkelnder Umhang.

Aufgestickte Sterne.

Die Sterne funkeln über ihm.

Spiegeln sich im Schwarzen See.

Das weiße Grabmal spiegelt sich im Schwarzen See.

Angestrengt versucht er, sich zu erinnern.

Angst.

Schmerz.

Wut.

Hass.

Schließlich Leere.

Eine zweite Träne folgt der ersten.

Wird ebenso ignoriert.

Plötzlich – eine andere Erinnerung.

Hell, nicht dunkel.

Fröhlich, nicht betrübt.

Fast sogar strahlend.

Eine Rede.

Quitschquatsch, Schwabbelspeck, Schwachkopf, Quiek.

Etwas zupft an seinem Umhang – eisiger Wind.

Etwas zupft an seinen Lippen – was?

Eine weitere Erinnerung:

Zitronenbonbons.

Wieder zupft etwas an seinen Lippen.

Er erkennt es und ist überrascht.

Es ist ein Lächeln.

Er spürt die Kälte kaum noch.

Spürt nur noch das Lächeln und den Geschmack von Zitronenbonbons.

Da knirscht der Schnee hinter ihm.

Schritte.

Er dreht sich um.

Sie steht vor ihm.

Warme braune Augen funkeln ihn an.

Funkeln im Licht der Sterne.

Funkelnde blaue Augen.

Funkelnde braune Augen.

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und lächelt.

Er lächelt und akzeptiert ihre Hand.

Hoffnung.


	2. Sommernacht

**Sommernacht**

Er steht unter der alten Eiche.

Sein Freund. Sein Refugium.

Er lehnt am Stamm.

Wie schon so oft.

Die Sterne spiegeln sich im Schwarzen See.

Das weiße Grabmal spiegelt sich im Schwarzen See.

Und doch...

Etwas hat sich verändert.

Es ist warm.

Die Blätter der alten Eiche rauschen in der Brise.

Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes wispern.

Er ist unruhig.

Nervös.

Er läuft hin und her.

Wartet.

Ändert abrupt die Richtung.

Hin und her.

Seine Knie zittern.

Sein Herz pocht heftig.

Fröhliche Musik dringt aus dem Schloss.

Tanzmusik.

Schnelle Rhythmen.

Abschlussfeier.

Er zwingt sich, innezuhalten.

Versucht, seine Nervosität zu beherrschen.

Ohne Erfolg.

Zu ignorieren.

Schon besser.

Er zwingt seine Atmung in einen ruhigeren Rhythmus.

Sein Blick fällt auf das weiße Grabmal.

Er kann lächeln dabei.

Traurig, ja.

Aber ohne Groll.

Friedvoll.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Das sommerlich hohe Gras raschelt hinter ihm.

Schritte.

Er wirbelt herum.

Sie steht vor ihm.

Schaut ihn fragend an.

Die braunen Augen funkeln.

Funkeln im Licht der Sterne.

Er schluckt.

Das Herz rast.

Die Knie schlottern.

Die Stimme versagt.

Er streckt ihr eine zitternde Hand entgegen.

Ein Ring.

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und lächelt.

Er lächelt und steckt ihr den Ring an.

Zukunft.


	3. Schicksalsnacht

_Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt. Gehört mir nicht, Geld gibbet nüscht..._

_Wieder ein Nachtgedicht von mir. Vielleicht das letzte Nachtgedicht. Wahrscheinlich. Es war schön, sie zu schreiben._

_Gewidmet wie immer dem Rudel._

_Für meine Lieblingsviecher._

**Schicksalsnacht **von **Bookworm El V**

**Schicksalsnacht**

Sie steht unter der alten Eiche.

Ihrem alten Freund.

Ihrem gemeinsamen Refugium.

Und doch...

Sie steht dort alleine.

Alleine mit ihren Gedanken.

Gefühlen.

Plänen.

Ängsten.

Hoffnungen.

Sie steht dort alleine und schaut auf der weiße Grabmal.

Sie friert.

Sternklare Nacht.

Die Sterne spiegeln sich im Schwarzen See.

Das weiße Grabmal spiegelt sich im Schwarzen See.

Sie denkt an Vergangenes.

An das Leid und Elend, das hinter ihnen liegt.

Sie ignoriert den kalten Wind,

der langsam in ihre Knochen dringt.

Vorbote des Winters.

Kälte.

Schnee.

Dunkelheit.

Aber auch...

warme Kaminfeuer.

Duftender Tee.

Zweisamkeit?

Sie schaut zu den Sternen.

Zum Wald.

Zum See.

Zum Schloss.

Freude und Trauer.

Glück und Leid.

Hoffnung und Enttäuschung.

Liebe und Schmerz.

Lust und Sehnsucht.

All das hat sie hier erlebt.

Zuhause.

Und dennoch wird sich alles ändern.

Sie wird sich ändern.

Er wird sich ändern.

Ihnen bleibt keine Wahl.

Was würde er sagen?

Was würde er denken?

Wie würde er handeln?

Und wie würde sie reagieren?

Sie ignoriert die Kälte weiterhin und lauscht in sich hinein.

Da sind Freude und Hoffnung.

Ein bisschen Angst und Sorge.

Doch hauptsächlich Freude.

Sie lehnt an den Stamm der alten Eiche

und legt sich ihre Worte zurecht.

Scheitert.

Findet die passenden Worte nicht.

Weigert sich, aufzugeben.

Sie hört ihn nicht kommen.

Das tut sie nie.

Sie spürt ihn.

Sie dreht sich um.

Er steht vor ihr.

Schwarze funkelnde Augen.

Funkeln im Licht der Sterne.

Ihr Ausdruck ist fragend.

Ein bisschen verwirrt.

Ein leises Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

Es spricht von Liebe und auch von Vertrauen.

Es gibt ihr die Zuversicht,

die sie kurzzeitig verloren glaubte.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und lächelt.

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus.

Sternenlicht spiegelt sich in ihrem Ring.

Sie berührt seine warme Hand mit ihren kalten Fingern.

Und legt sie an ihren Bauch.

Leben.


End file.
